Die cutting machines have been used for many years for cutting shapes and patterns from paper and other stock material used, for example, in scrapbooking and creating bulletin board displays. More recently, die cutting machines have been used for cutting shapes and patterns from fabric, cloth and other textiles used, for example, in quilt making.
Die cutting machines permit a material to be cut into a shape or pattern more quickly and with more precision than is possible with other means of cutting, such as with a scissors. One type of die cutting machine or roller press is configured to pass a die assembly between a pair of compression rollers which compress the die assembly to cut the material. The conventional die assembly includes a base plate, a steel cutting die protruding from the base plate, a neoprene-like material surrounding the steel cutting die, and frequently a cover plate. The cutting die is normally steel blade with a sharpened edge that traces the perimeter of a desired shape, such as a letter or design.
A piece of material is typically placed between the cutting die and the cover plate. As the die assembly passes between the compression rollers, it is compressed such that the sharpened edge cuts through the material to produce the desired shape.
Die cutting machines and roller presses are well known in the art. However, because it has become desirable to use die cutting machines during scrapbooking parties, quilting club meetings and the like, a need exists for a portable die cutting machine. While attempts have been made to create a portable die cutting machine, as illustrated in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US 2005/0268761 to Corcoran et al. and US 2007/0214372 to Ayala et al., these attempts have had downfalls. For example, in an effort to reduce their size, the machines have been designed to have a smaller footprint, thereby leading the machines to have stability problems when they are supporting die assemblies or when their crank handles are being rotated by an operator. Mechanisms, such as suction cups, have been added to the bottom of the machines in an attempt to help stabilized them. Another downfall to these machines is that, due to their stability problems, the size of the surface on which the die assembly rests has been reduced, thereby leading to stability issues with the die assembly and reducing the size of die assembly that can be placed through the machine.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable die cutting machine that is lightweight, yet stable in use. A need also exists for a portable die cutting machine that includes surfaces of increased size on which a die assembly can rest, while having a reduced profile for transport and storage. A further need exists for a portable die cutting machine that can enclose on itself, so as to become of a smaller size during transport and storage.